Yoko's secret lover
by Godless
Summary: Kuronue finds out that His best friend has a lover, but who could it be? TWIST ENDING No mushy gushy...theres not really a girl in it...


_This is a one shot fic about the famous Yoko Kurama. This is going to be jolly! Yoko has a crush, but who is it?_

**Kuronue: Im here to do the meaningless disclaimer! IrishWoodDweller does not own anything; she cannot own let alone steal. The only thing she does own is Kat, and Ang.**

**Yoko: Irish if you do anything to ruin my rep I will set you on fire.**

**Irish: hehehehehe...**

* * *

"Hello! You are on **"Kuronue Cam**! Today we will be filming everyone's favorite pervert Yoko Kurama! Yoko has a love life that no one has ever learnt about! Im here to figure out who that someone is, now we will have to go into the depths of Yoko's closet..."

Kuronue opened the closet door slowly.

"And what is this? A box of chocolates, why ought to keep an eye out for a chocolate lover."

Kuronue shoved his hand in the closet once more.

"Oh, my _sweet_ God! It is a** thong**! Never ever used either! Must have been a gift from his "lover"."

Kuronue walked out of the bedroom out into the open daylight.

"Now, my fellow viewers, we go to see Yoko's parents! See what **they** think of their son's secret lover!"

Kuronue walked up to Yoko's parents' door, and then knocked. An old fox demon answered the door.

"Honey! Theirs a young crazy _ass_ **lunatic** bat demon with a camera. Get to your battle stations."

The old fox demon frowned.

"A minute of your time _Mr._ Kurama?" Kuronue smiled.

"Just a moment." The old woman fox demon let Kuronue in the house. They all took a seat down at the couch.

"We have found that your young son has a lover that no one has ever seen before? Do you know anything about this?" Kuronue asked.

"Oh, my God! **Ray**! I knew he was gay! Where did we go **wrong?"** The old woman fox demon cried.

"Oh, no, Mrs., we're quite sure he's _straight!"_ Kuronue exclaimed.

"No, we know nothing of this. However, when he was a boy, he used to talk to himself in his room. The oddest things, like_ pampering_ himself like a **girl."** Ray or Mr. Kurama admitted.

"Well, what you think of this:" Kuronue got out a messaging machine and pressed missed calls:

_"I know beautiful, I'll get home as soon as I can sexy, then we can shag on down in the bathroom again, you beast."_

The messaging voice was _Yoko's_. This was sent to_ his_ house.

"The girl's living with him!" Ray cried. "She's Probley one of those **dirty **Cat demons!"

"You heard it right viewers! The girl is **living at** the house!" Kuronue ran out to the outside.

"We better get back to the house!" Kuronue ran back to the house and ran up to the window to Yoko's room. He peeked through the window and saw Yoko's in a black suite, and a bow tie on, he also had the box of chocolate.

"Yoko's going to make a move!" Kuronue giggled. "If I know Yoko' he'll go to the park to meet her!" So Kuronue ran to the park. He waited in a bush, no one came by. After an hour, he got tired of waiting.

"We'll go back to the house, see if they stayed there!" Kuronue ran back to the house. "Im getting tired!" Kuronue ran inside their house, he heard something coming from Yoko's room:

"Yes, you're a filthy thing aren't you? Oh, yes you sexy bad thing." Yoko's voice went on.

**"GASP**! She is in the bedroom! On the count of three, we walk in to get a glimpse!

1

2

_**3!"**_

Kuronue barged into the room. To see the most worst image in the world.

**"You're a bad little thief aren't you Yoko!" Yoko was crouched on the bed, his body facings the mirror**.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Yoko's secret lover is...himself!" Kuronue started laughing.

**"KURONUE! YOU _BASTERD!_ IM BUSEY!"** Yoko has yelled getting out his whip.

"Whoa! Well that's it for today folks!" Kuronue ran dropping the camera.

**_"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RODENT!"_** Yoko screamed.

_"Hey_! The bat is not a rodent! It's a- **AHHH**!"Yoko tackled Kuronue with him screaming.

"Ha-ha! Look Ang! There **HUGGING!"** Kat the fox demon yelled.

"Let's see if we can get them to_ kiss_!" Ang the fire demon yelled, holding the camera THEY had the whole time.

"They make such a cutie couple!" Kat cried, laughing her tail off.

**Hope you liked it! I thought it was fun nay!**


End file.
